Bela
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Ginny Weasley era bela. Fic por Cinnamon Badge. Tradução por Mialle Lemos. Traduzida para o projeto For The Win.


**Bela**

_por cinnamon badge_**  
><strong>

A garota Weasley era bela.

Ele podia dizer sem sombra de dúvidas que nunca tinha visto uma garota tão bonita como ela. Apesar de suas vestes de segunda mão, caldeirão e material escolar de terceira qualidade, da presença de quase vinte jovens bruxas, todas competindo pela atenção de Gilderoy Lockhart, enfeitadas em suas melhores maquiagens, roupas e jóias - apesar da presença de seu pai e do dela, e de vários de seus irmãos, Draco Malfoy não podia deixar de ficar com a boca aberta. Seu cabelo vermelho, seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes, mesmo as sardas espalhadas por todo o nariz e as bochechas... O que ele mais detestava em seus irmãos parecia divino naquela menina.

Ele freqüentemente apontava aquele momento, completamente normal na época, como o momento em que cresceu. Até então, ele só tinha se preocupado com as suas coisas, seus amigos, causar confusões e fugir sorrateiramente das situações difíceis. Meninas nunca tinha entrado em sua lista de prioridades, pois eram apenas isso - meninas. Elas não gostavam de sujar as roupas ou de jogar quadribol, então elas simplesmente não importavam.

Mas agora, agora - Merlin, ele não tinha o que dizer.

Se ele não pudesse fazer nada além de olhar para ela o resto da vida, ele não consideraria uma vida desperdiçada.

Ginny Weasley era bela.

O cabelo balançava-se atrás dela enquanto ela voava rapidamente sobre o campo de quadribol em sua velha vassoura de segunda mão e pegava a goles de um dos outros artilheiros. Suas pernas longas estavam seguramente presas em torno da vassoura, e ela lançou-se em direção ao chão em um movimento ousado para desviar-se de um balaço, então correm em direção ao goleiro do outro time e jogou a bola com toda sua força. Dez pontos para Grifinória.

O sorriso que veio ao rosto dela iluminou o campo, mesmo de onde ele estava sentado na arquibancada, assistindo o processo. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e correu de volta ao jogo, onde a Lufa-Lufa já havia recuperado a posse da goles.

Ele queria fazê-la sorrir assim. Ele queria ser o único que fosse até ela após os jogos de quadribol, quando os outros alunos tinham voltado para dentro do castelo, para felicitá-la pelo seu desempenho. Ela estaria suada e suja pelo esforço, mas sorrindo, pela a vitória da Grifinória que seria devido, em grande parte, à sua habilidade como artilheira. E porque ela era sua, apenas sua, seu sucesso seria deles, juntos.

Draco se perguntava sobre a estranha sensação que crescia em seu peito, enquanto olhava sua pontuação mais dez pontos - então percebeu que era orgulho.

Weasley era bela.

Havia tão pouca beleza de verdade no mundo nesses dias, agora que o Lorde das Trevas estava fazendo questão de erradicar tais coisas. Draco agarrou-se à força dela, segurou-se com o máximo de si, e uma vez que provou para o Outro Lado que não era uma má pessoa, que não estava disposto a matá-los em suas camas e entregar todos os seus segredos para o Lorde das Trevas, eles o toleraram. Timidamente. Ele estava tão fraco, mas ela era um farol de força, fornecendo a ele e aos irmãos dela, com uma potência tranqüila que permitiu que todos continuassem lutando o bom combate.

A força dela fazia seus olhos serem como eram pedras preciosas. Eles cintilavam como se houvesse uma lâmpada pendurada atrás deles iluminando adiante. Ele adorava vê-la quando ela estava assim, completamente destemida, capaz e corajosa - tudo o que ele não era. Vê-la tão forte o fazia sentir-se quase como se fosse capaz de ser forte, assim poderia fazer qualquer coisa, contanto que ela estivesse lá com ele.

Ela prometeu que sempre estaria

Ginny era bela.

Ela era uma parte vital do projeto de recuperação, que ajudava a restaurar os edifícios destruídos durante a guerra, e levar ajuda médica a quem precisava. Uma típica Florence Nightingale ela era, e sempre revirava os olhos e corava furiosamente quando ele dizia isso, mas era verdade. Draco havia se juntado ao Ministério em troca da devolução da sua herança, e estava ocupado sendo escravizado, reescrevendo a Lei Mágica e ajudando a reforçá-la, mas sentia o que ela fazia era muito mais importante.

Ela tinha ficado muito magra com o racionamento dos últimos meses da guerra, e estava se cansando facilmente, mas continuava. Voltava para casa a cada noite e se jogava nos braços abertos dele e chorava até que seu ombro estivesse molhado pelas lágrimas, chorava por todos aqueles que estavam longe demais para que pudesse salvá-los. Bruxas e bruxos enfeitiçados até quase a morte, alguns que se iria juntar à Longbottom como residentes permanentes de St. Mungus, ou simplesmente tinha perdido muito para desejar continuar vivendo. Mas a sua convicção queimava através dela, a sua convicção de que o mundo poderia se tornar um lugar bonito para viver de novo, e tudo que Draco tinha a fazer era olhar para ela e ele acreditava que era possível.

As crenças dela - ele poderia ter chamado de ingênuas uma vez – fizeram-na bela, pois ela estava tão apaixonada pelo que fazia que provavelmente poderia convencê-lo de qualquer coisa.

Sua esposa era bela.

Mesmo agora que ele conhecera e visitara cada centímetro de sua pele, quando sabia onde sentia mais cócegas e onde era mais sensíveis, e quais partes nas quais ela pensava demais - Merlin, não havia nada e ninguém que pudesse convencê-lo que ela era algo menos que uma deusa. Draco amava que ela o amasse, e que ela tinha lhe confiado a sua segurança e bem-estar, pelo tempo que vivessem, amém. Quando acordava pela manhã e a via esticada na cama ao lado dele, seu coração se enchia. Como poderia tal perfeição e beleza existem no mundo?

Acima de tudo, ele não podia acreditar que ela o achava tão bonito. Ela elogiou os olhos claros, que tinham inteligência e visão escondidas em suas profundezas cinzentas. Ela amava sua pele pálida, especialmente cada uma das cicatrizes da guerra havia deixado como: queimaduras de maldições mal desviadas, feitiços errado. Ela adorava que ele fosse diplomático e cortês, mesmo para pessoas que ele não suportava, e sabia exatamente o que levar e o que vestir quando iam a festas. Pessoalmente, Draco pensava que esses seus traços eram mais práticos que bonitos, e que ela devia ser completamente louca de estar com alguém como ele.

Mas que a loucura, real ou imaginária, fez com que sua vida fosse repleta de beleza, por isso não poderia ser tão ruim.


End file.
